leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:True Damage – Giants (mit Becky G, Keke Palmer, SOYEON von (G)I-DLE, DUCKWRTH, Thutmose)
Beschreibung Wir sind jetzt hellwach. Hör dir die Debütsingle „GIANTS“ an, die bei der WM 2019 vorgestellt wurde. True Damage ist eine virtuelle Hip-Hop-Gruppe, die von Akali (SOYEON von (G)I-DLE), der Rapperin von K/DA, gegründet wurde und die stimmlichen Talente von Ekko (Thutmose, Duckwrth), Senna (Keke Palmer) und Qiyana (Becky G) mit den herausragenden Produktionsfähigkeiten von Yasuo vereint. Erobere die Kluft mit den neuen „True Damage“-Skins für alle fünf Champions. JETZT ANHÖREN: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants Spotify: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants/spotify Apple Music: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants/applemusic iTunes: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants/itunes Google Play: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants/googleplay Deezer: https://smarturl.it/truedamagegiants/deezer MITWIRKENDE BEI DER PRODUKTION: True Damage – „GIANTS“ Mit: Becky G, Keke Palmer, SOYEON von (G)I-DLE, DUCKWRTH und Thutmose Geschrieben von: Musik-Team von Riot, Harloe, DUCKWRTH und Thutmose Koreanische Übersetzung von: Lydia Paek und Minji Kim Produziert von: Musik-Team von Riot Gesangsproduktion von: Musik-Team von Riot und Benjamin Rice Abgemischt von: Musik-Team von Riot Gemastert von: Mike Bozzi von Bernie Grundman Mastering Gesungen von: Becky G, Keke Palmer, SOYEON von (G)I-DLE, DUCKWRTH und Thutmose https://www.iambeckyg.com/ https://www.instagram.com/keke/ https://instagram.com/official_g_i_dle https://www.instagram.com/duckwrth/ http://www.instagram.com/thutmose In Zusammenarbeit mit The Line. https://www.thelineanimation.com/ Footage of the Eiffel Tower filmed on location in Paris, France ©Pierre Bideau, Lighting Designer, for the golden lighting of the Eiffel Tower. Permission for use granted to Riot Games, inc by the SETE LIEDTEXT: Moving too fast life is moving in slow-mo I’m a god better ask if you don’t know Homie better put your pride aside I’m a Benz and you’re more like a Volvo Your best stuff looks like my worst, synapses fire and burst Got the whole crew with me, ‘bout to deal damage, you know we ain’t average I ain’t gonna say this again, but this is my time better look in my eyes I’m a genius in disguise, wear my heart on my sleeve and you forced to oblige to a king in his Prime everybody get in Line sit back, watch the stars Align I finesse like my life on the Line was a diamond in the rough and now I Shine Ay… no one can stop us they’ll try but they won’t Ay… nada nos puede parar, oh no! We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping Giants Shutting it down, been underground now my people all up in this place Spinning this thing, gold on my ring, royalty up in my veins I’m loco, think I’m so cold, I stay stunting, ain’t no goin' back Now they ask where QiQi’s at, I'm like you can't hang with that 쏟아져 빛이 멀게 돼 눈이 멈추진 않아 once we go 날카로운 날로 뭐든 베어 빨리 달려 넌! 못.따.라. 와~ True Damage we do it, True Damage 보여줄게 뭐든 쉽게 이기든지든 My crew make the beat drop Ay… no one can stop us they’ll try but they won’t Ay… nada nos puede parar, oh no! We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Ya thought that we were weak, but we coming right back This time ya gonna see, how we do it like that We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping Giants I keep on shattering time I might just leave you behind Homie you stuck on rewind You should quit sleeping on mines, you got your back on recline When I damage your delicate spine, please don’t act all shy and surprised They be like... They be like! What you mean, what is your winning scheme? I got a giant team, big as my self-esteem Run it back, run it back, running man They think they go hard I'm like come again You run out of time when I’m bustin’ in, while you stumbling, I got this blade in my hand for your punishment We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Ya thought that we were weak, but we coming right back This time ya gonna see, how we do it like that We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping GIANTS MEHR MUSIK VON RIOT GAMES: Lieder und Alben der „League of Legends“-Macher: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiotGamesInc/playlists?shelf_id=23&sort=dd&view=50 LEAGUE OF LEGENDS SPIELEN: http://riot.com/signup #TRUEDAMAGE #leagueoflegends #WORLDS2019 en:File:True Damage - GIANTS (ft. Becky G, Keke Palmer, SOYEON, DUCKWRTH, Thutmose) League of Legends Kategorie:Video-Geschichte Kategorie:Alternatives Universum-Video Kategorie:True Damage Kategorie:Akali Kategorie:Qiyana Kategorie:Yasuo Kategorie:Senna Kategorie:Ekko Kategorie:Cinematics